Revenge of Rising Stars - DISCONTINUED
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: After losing her twin, Mabel must move on. She wants to spend the rest of her summer happy in Gravity Falls. And she will. But her problems are far from over. Mabel had let go of her brother, but that doesn't mean she's not going to make Bill pay. Cipher's going to have to learn the hard way not to mess with Mabel Pines. Sequel to Cutting Down Pine Trees. DISCONTINUED
1. Soos and the Real Girl Part 1

Finally! The long awaited sequel to _Cutting Down Pine Trees._ This is how I imagine the episode _Soos and the Real Girl_ would go. Just to explain, thoughts will be _italicized_ and what Mabel writes in her notebook will be _**italicized and bolded.**_ Enjoy! Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Mabel stomped her foot and scribbled something in the notebook that was no permanently at her side. She had burned her sweaters a few days ago, and hadn't spoken since. Everyone noticed an improvement in her, except for the fact that she wasn't talking. Her parents were now trying to convince her to come home with them to Piedmont for the rest of the summer, but Mabel wanted to stay in Gravity Falls.

Mabel pushed the notebook over to her parents and they sighed in exasperation as they saw what was written there. _**I want to stay in Gravity Falls**_ _._

"Mabel honey," her mom began, "it will be better for you if you come home with us." Mabel stomped her foot again and jabbed her finger at the sentence. Her dad placed his hand on her mom's shoulder.

"Maybe we should let her," he suggested. "It might help her deal with the loss." Mabel nodded enthusiastically. Her mom had the look on her face that meant she was about to agree. To convince her mom, Mabel put on the face Dipper had used to call, 'You Killed a Puppy Face'. It always worked on their mom and this time was no exception.

"Fine," her mom relented. A smile broke out on Mabel's face and she flung her arms around her mom's waist.

(Time-Skip)

Mabel sat in the fluffy armchair in the living room, Stan talking to a small child in the gift shop. She ignored him. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was flipping through her scrapbook, smiling at the pictures. _That one Halloween, the time at the movie theater, School Picture Day…_ The memories just went on and on. Out of the blue, screaming noises came from the giftshop. Mabel grabbed her grappling hook(Which was sitting on the coffee table) and ran as fast as she could. She was expecting anything from from gnomes to Bill Cipher himself. What she wasn't expecting was for her grunkle's arm being eaten by a creepy golden statue of a miner.

"KILL IT!" Stan was screaming. Mabel spread her feet and held her arms out in the proper stance. She took a deep breath before pressing down on the trigger. The grappling hook soared through the air and perfectly hit Goldie's head. With a muffled grinding noise, the machine stopped moving and Stan pulled his arm out.

Mabel looked around for a minute. Wendy was sitting behind the counter, Stan was hitting Goldie with his newspaper, someone was missing. She pulled her notebook out of her bag(Which she now wore slung around her shoulder all the time) and began to scribble in it. When she was done, she held it up to Stan could see. _**Where's Soos?**_ Stan pointed to the shirt rack with his newspaper.

"Last I saw of him, he was hiding in there after scaring off some customers," he told his niece. Mabel nodded in thanks and rushed over to the shirt rack. It took a few tries, but she finally found him hiding behind the fifth shirt. Soos looked at her and immediately perked up.

"Heya hambone," Soos said in greeting, "you're a matchmaker right?" Mabel wasn't sure how to answer. She used to be one, but she didn't know how she felt about it now that Dipper was gone. Without waiting for an answer, Soos continued.

"Do you think you could help me find a date for my cousins wedding?" At the word date, Mabel broke down into tears. She crumbled to the floor and tucked herself into the fetal position. _Her first boyfriend. Mermando. Dipper had saved him and what had she done? Taken a picture to use as blackmail. And Dipper had never gotten his first date._

All these thoughts and more flew through her head. Soos began to look really concerned. He seemed unsure of what to do, so he simply placed his hand on her back and gently patted her. Slowly, Mabel felt her sobs subsiding. She then pulled out her notebook and began to write. _**Sorry about that Soos. Sure, I'd love to help you find a girlfriend. To the mall!**_ Stan looked up.

"I'm coming too," he said. Mabel nodded and scribbled something down. _**Try not to scare off all the women.**_

(Time-Skip)

"I'm gonna find a replacement for old Goldie," Stan told Mabel. She nodded. "Babysit Soos while I'm gone." This she nearly burst into laughter at. Soos didn't seem to notice. Stan walked off, leaving Mabel with Soos. Mabel scribbled something down in her notebook. _**Alright, Soos. Are you ready to explode the charm bomb on these poor, unsuspecting ladies?**_ Beads of sweat had begun to roll down Soos' forehead.

"Uuh. But what if I embarrass myself again?" Soos asked. Mabel patted his shoulder reassuringly and showed him what she had scribbled in her notebook. _**Remember, if things go wrong, there's always the option of running.**_ Soos just seemed to get more nervous at this, but Mabel ignored this. With a smirk, she pulled a whistle out of her pocket and blew it as hard as she could.

(Time-Skip)

Mabel and Soos were hiding behind a tree in the mall. A woman was standing a short distance away from them. Mabel jabbed a finger at her before turning to Soos. She pointed to her eyes before showing Soos her notebook. _**Eye contact.**_ With that, she shoved Soos out from behind the tree and pointed at the woman. Soos nervously walked up to the woman, looking back at Mabel for reassurance. She nodded and Soos turned back to the woman. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey there!" Soos called out. The woman turned around, confused. "I'm not scared of your eyes at all!" he continued. "I'm gonna…" He used his fingers to open his eyes even wider. "...look at them!" The woman screamed and bolted. Behind the tree, Mabel facepalmed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

(Time-Skip)

Mabel and Soos stood in a different area of the mall. A few steps away from them was a woman who was eating ham on a stick. Mabel tapped her notebook, drawing Soos's attention. _**Conversation!**_ Then Mabel pointed to the woman with the pencil she kept tucked behind her ear. Soos approached her carefully before beginning his attempts to flirt.

"Huh," Soos said, noticing her snack. "You know, I've actually been in a pig's body. Did you know pigs have a hard time walking backwards?" The woman's eyes widened slightly and she slowly began to back away. Soos laughed awkwardly.

"Not you, though!" Soos added quickly. "Not that I'm calling you a pig. Where are you going?" The woman had hurried off, probably to call security. Once again, Mabel was completely stumped at how someone could possibly be so bad at flirting. _It might just be easier to bribe someone to go with him,_ she thought, not for the first time. Soos sadly walked back to her.

"What's next?" he asked, his voice heavy. He looked up to see Mabel had slipped on a a pair on sunglasses. She held up her notebook. _**Confidence.**_ She flipped up the sunglasses, revealing another pair underneath them.

(Time-skip)

Soos walked up to the next candidate, who stood in front of the store: Edgy of Purpose. This unlucky person was dressed all in black with silver eyeshadow and fishernet gloves. Mabel silently made a note to buy some gloves next time she could. This task would be rather easy. Soos was not having such an easy time with his task, though.

"So, you're probably a girl, right? Wrong?" Soos asked. Mabel face palmed and walked over to Soos.

"No, I was right the first time. Wrong?" Soos continued, taking no notice of Mabel who had grabbed the hem of his shirt and was dragging him away.

(Time-Skip)

Mabel had dragged Soos as far away from the person as she could, and they now stood in front of a video game store. Soos's head hung low, signifying that he was depressed. He didn't even look up at the video game store. Mabel thought for a moment before scribbling in her notebook. She tapped Soos's shoulder to get him to look at her and then shoved the notebook in his face. _**Don't worry Soos. You'll find the right girl. Eventually.**_ Soos sighed.

"Could this day get any worse?" Soos asked. Mabel sighed, knowing that he had just jinxed himself. Sure enough, a dark haired man who looked similar to Soos was walking by them at the moment, a pretty woman on his arm.

"Oh no!" Soos cried out, his voice filled with distress. "Cousin Reggie!" Mabel slammed her hands over her ears just in time to muffle Reggie boasting about his muscles. Soos looked around, panicking. He grabbed Mabel's arm and dragged her into the video game store just as the couple passed the shop. Mabel was flung into a rack near the back while Soos sat down a little ways away from her.

"This is it, Soos. A lifetime of loneliness," he says to himself. A frown is in place of his usual smile. He pulled two games out of the shelf in front of him.

"You're the only ones who could love me," he tells the games, and then hugs them to his chest. Mabel, on the other hand, was holding a video game in her hand was scanning the description intently. Then, she leaped up and punched the air with her fist. Mabel then scribbled something in her notebook before running over to Soos. She yanked the video games out of his hands, tossed them over her shoulder, and shoved her notebook and the video game into his hands. _**Look at this! It's a video game that helps you get better at dating! And you are amazing at video games!**_ Soos's face slowly brightened after reading her note and taking a close look at the game. Together, the two of them took to the counter. The clerk seemed a little hesitant to sell it to them, though.

"I'm not sure you want to buy that game, ma'am," the clerk said to Mabel. Soos had wandered off. "This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says 'destroy at all costs.'" Mabel turned to Soos, who was attempting to flirt with a cardboard lady.

"So, hey there. What's your deal? Like to-?" Soos began, only for the lady to fall over. His face went white.

"She's dead!" he cried out. Mabel massaged the bridge of her nose before turning back to the lady. She scribbled something in her notebook, tore out the page and pushed it over the counter. _**We'll take our chances.**_

* * *

So, there you have it! The first chapter of _Revenge of Rising Stars_! Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get this out there. I will try to update weekly, and if I don't, a new chapter will be up in at least two weeks. So don't expect to wait any longer then that for a new chapter. You're in luck if you like this, because this story along with _Falling in Reverse_ are going to be my main stories. I will still continue _A Burning Candle_ and _Hopeful Quest_ , they're just not my main ones. Until next time!

-Hourglass


	2. Soos and the Real Girl Part 2

And I'm back with another chapter! What do you guys think so far? Any suggestions? Remember, Mabel's thoughts are _italicized_ and what she writes in her notebook is _**italicized and bolded.**_ Sorry for the long wait, but school has been hectic. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch! Enjoy...

* * *

Mabel scribbled in her notebook before holding it up to Stan. _**Have you seen Soos today?**_ It had been a whole day since they bought that video game. Soos had taken it home and promised Mabel he would give it a try. Past Mabel would have worn a motivational sweater, but New Mabel settled for a blue dress, black mary janes, white socks, and her brother's pine tree hat. She never went anywhere without the pine tree hat. She had sworn never to wear pink again, so that was out. And sunny yellow reminded her too much of her brother's murder. So that was out as well. The happiest color she could think of was blue, so that was what she wore. Stan shrugged.

"He didn't come into work today," he told his niece. "It's the first time he's missed work, ever!" Mabel's eyebrows raised. Soos ADORED his work and he practically worshiped Stan. She waved at Stan before darting out the door. Mabel ran all the way to Soos' house, not stopping once. When she got there, she burst in, too impatient to wait for someone to open the door. Abuelita raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. It took a minute, but Mabel found her way to Soos' bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a minute, watching Soos converse with the video game. _It almost sounds like she's talking to him. But that's impossible, right?_ Mabel was bored. She stomped forward and tapped Soos on the shoulder. He spun around, looking surprised to see her.

"O-oh hey, girl dude! Come in!" Soos called. "This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for thirteen hours!" Mabel made a face and kicked away an empty soda can that was sitting by her foot. Her eyes roamed over the room, taking in the messy, unmade bed, the absence of light, and the closed curtains. She put her hands on her hips, before remembering she needed her hands to write. She pulled out her notebook and scribbled something down before showing it to Soos. _**Soos, maybe it's time to apply these skills with real girls!**_ Soos gave her a look of shock.

"But I'm about to meet her parents!" Soos protested. "Her dad is an octopus-man." Mabel held up her hand and tilted her face away, the universal sign for 'I don't care, you will do what I say.' Mabel marched over to the window and yanked open the curtains. Soos hissed and dove under the desk. Mabel rolled her eyes. _You're just proving my point, Soos._ She yanked Soos out from under the desk before shoving her notebook at him. His eyes darted across the page, reading what she had written. _**We're going back to the mall. No 'buts'. You need to unplug.**_ With that, Mabel grabbed Soos' arm and began dragging him out of the room.

"I'll see you later, .GIFfany." Soos called back to the video game. "I'll be back, I swear!" Mabel nearly screamed in exeraspation. _She's not going to go anywhere!_ Mabel finally forced Soos out of his room and slammed the door, unaware of the video game leaving her disk.

(Time-Skip)

At the mall, Mabel stomped her foot. _Where are all the girls?!_ Soos stood behind her, looking quite uncomfortable. Mabel scribbled _**Wait here**_ in her notebook, showed it to Soos, and ran off. She ran around the mall, trying to find all the hot ladies. To her disappointment, she couldn't find any. Then again, she wasn't looking that hard. With a sigh of disappointment, she walked back to where she had left Soos, only to find him gone. She facepalmed. _I told him to stay here!_ Looking around, it didn't take too long to find a track. There were a lot of scared or angry ladies making a trail. Mabel smirked and darted off in their direction.

It only took a minute to find Soos and to her amazement, he was setting up a date with a lady! Mabel scribbled something down in her notebook, ready to give it to Soos. When she left, Mabel launched herself out of her hiding place and knocked Soos to the ground, giving him a bear hug. When she finally released him, his face was red. She handed him the piece of paper and gestured for him to read it. _**You got a date! I am so proud of you!**_ Soos smiled while Mabel scribbled down something else on her paper. Soos' face dropped when she showed it to him. _**You can toss that game now! You don't need it anymore!**_

"Toss it? But, I like .GIFfany!" Soos cried out in protest. "She's good to me. She's _predictable_." Mabel rolled her eyes at his words and scribbled some words in her notebook. She turned it around so Soos could see. _**Soos, can a computer game go to Reggie's engagement party with you?**_ Soos had a sad expression on his face.

"I gotta go Mabel," he said. "I'll meet you back here tonight?" Mabel nodded and Soos rushed off. Mabel began the walk home, completely forgetting about her grunkle who was most likely still shoplifting.

(Time-Skip)

Mabel sat in her bedroom, scribbling down phrases in her notebook that she would most likely use tonight with Soos. She was getting faster, but writing still took a while. Her pencil slowed as thoughts drifted through her head. _I can't wait to see how tonight turns out. I wish Dipper was here to see it._ At this, a sad smile came to her face. A single tear trickled down her face, but she wiped it away before it could wet her paper. Then another thought came to her. _I really hope Soos listened to me and got rid of that video game. I could have sworn it was talking to him!_ For some reason, that game had creeped Mabel out. To her, it had really sounded like the game was having a conversation with Soos. And that was not something that normal video games did.

Mabel shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. Those things that Dipper worried about, or used to, anyway. Mabel had to stuff her head into a pillow to hide the tears. Even though she had let Dipper go in her heart, she still missed him greatly. But it was nothing she couldn't overcome. She smiled as she remembered something her mom used to say. _Life is not a smooth path with obstacles ever so often. The obstacles make up the path._ And right now, Mabel's life was full of obstacles that she had to maneuver her way over or around. _Nope! Get off this train of thought RIGHT NOW!_

That was how Dipper used to think. Unconsciously, she reached up and ran her hand along the brim of the pine tree hat perched on her short brown locks. She turned back to her work and began madly scribbling things down. Downstairs, she heard Stan try to climb out the window and Wendy offer to get him a back pillow. A smile spread across her face and she darted to the window. Outside, she spotted her grunkle laying on the ground, back locked up. She stifled a giggle before returning to her notebook. She would-had to make this date perfect for Soos.

(Time-Skip)

Back at the mall, Mabel stood in front of Soos. She held up a piece of paper. _**You can do this, Soos! Just remember what your love crew taught you.**_ Mabel tossed a bottle of water at him, which Soos grabbed and guzzled. As soon as he was done, Mabel snapped her fingers, getting his attention. She held up another piece of paper and jabbed a finger at one of the sentences. _**How does she look?**_

"Nice!" Soos called out. Mabel moved her finger to another sentence. _**What are her stories?**_

"Interesting!" Soos replied. Mabel smiled and moved her finger to the second to last sentence. _**And who's going to pay for dinner?**_

"SOOS IS!" Soos practically screamed. Mabel nodded and moved her finger to the last sentence. With her other hand, she pulled a whistle out of her pocket. _**And...DATE!**_ She blew her whistle as hard as she could, sending Soos off screaming. Mabel watched him go with a fond smile. _They grow up so fast._

(Time-Skip)

Mabel stood behind a large pizza box, watching Soos' date progress. It had started out well, but now Soos was a sweating mess! What had happened? As Mabel watched, Soos made an excuse and darted over to her. He had a scared expression on his face. Mabel raised her eyebrow.

"I've got a big problem, guys," Soos told her. Mabel gestured for him to continue. "I'm being stalked by .GIFfany!" Mabel tilted her head, a confused look on her face before remembering that .GIFfany was the video game. She gave him a look and scribbled something down on the pizza box in black marker. When she was done, she turned it so Soos could read what she had written. _**Soos, get a grip on yourself. .GIFfany can't stalk you because she's not real!**_ As Soos read, Mabel's eyes wandered up to the screens. To her horror, .GIFfany had appeared on the three screens. It was zoomed in on her angry face. Mabel's jaw dropped. Soos clearly saw Mabel's scared expression, because she tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry," Soos said. "I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens." As if determined to prove him wrong, a spark traveled along a power cord until it reached the row of games. .GIFfany traveled along them in the background until she reached Fight Fighters. To Mabel's horror, she zapped Rumble McSkirmish with a bolt of electricity before moving on. The spark jumped from the games to the stage where the animatronics were being prepared to perform. Soos' face went white.

"Oh boy." Was all Soos managed before he ran over to Melody. Mabel couldn't hear, but she saw Melody's confused face. _Oh great, what is he telling her?!_ Then her attention was drawn to the stage, as the main singer had just cut out in the middle of his sentence. The beaver cheerleader had taken his place in the center of the stage.

"Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead," the cheerleader announced. Mabel finally realized that .GIFfany had to be possessing the robots. The lights flickered as one of the animatronics played the drums. Mabel couldn't see which one, but she wanted to rip it's head off. It was just making this scary scene worse.

"This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos," .GIFfany announced. Okay, now Mabel really wanted to kill that video game. She glanced over at Soos and Melody to see Melody looking scared and a little bit angry. Soos was speaking quickly, making a lot of hand gestures, before he grabbed Melody's arm and dragged her toward the door. .GIFfany gave an eerie smile.

"The only way out, Soos, is in my arms!" she called after the fleeing couple. Her eyes turned red and she snapped her fingers. A spark jumped to the other animatronics, who opened their eyes.

"After them!" Everyone in the restaurant screamed and fled for the exit. In the confusion, Mabel couldn't see where Soos and Melody were. Out of the blue, she was shoved behind a tipped over video game. She almost screamed until she saw Soos and Melody holding beside her. She gave Soos a furious look, but she had left her notebook behind in the chaos.

"I'm sorry, Soos, but you can't run away from our relationship!" .GIFfany called out. Mabel pushed herself up slightly, made a rude hand gesture she had learned from Robbie, and slid back down. Soos and Melody were talking. Well, Soos was patting out Melody's hair, which had caught fire.

"I'll fix this," Soos was saying. "It's me she wants. I'll distract her while Mabel keeps you safe! It's the only way!" Melody gave Soos a confused look. Ping pong balls began to hit the game. Mabel rolled her eyes. _Stupid possessive video game girlfriends. I should have never let Soos get that video game!_

"Soos, this is a twelve year old child." Soos ignored her and burst out from behind the video game.

"The only WAYYY!" With that, Soos took off running toward the kitchen. The small white balls continued to hit Soos. He waved his hands, trying to get .GIFfany's attention.

"Over here, .GIFfany!" Soos called out. .GIFfany screamed angrily after him. Soos grabbed a serving tray off a nearby table, used it to deflect several balls, before using it to slide under the animatronics arms and into the kitchen. .GIFfany ran after him. Mabel held up her fingers and used them to count to three. Melody seemed to understand. _One...Two..._ Before she could get to three, one of the animatronics sliced the video game down the middle. Melody let out a scream and took off running. Mabel was close behind her.

Mabel looked around for a minute before choosing the slide. She ran over, flinging off her shoes as she ran. She gave a fist pump when she saw one of her shoes hit the rat animatronic. She scrambled up the slide as fast as she could. The bear animatronic was too distracted by one of the video games to see Melody sneaking up on it. When she was close enough, she smacked it in the head with a chair. She smiled in success, only to be surrounded by the two rat animatronics. She let out a scream as they grabbed her and dragged her to the ball pit.

Mabel wasn't having any better luck. The frog animatronic had followed her, grabbed her, and dragged her to the ball pit. She was now being held over it with her arms pinned to her sides. In the kitchen, Soos was talking with .GIFfany. With a burst of pride, Mabel watched him toss .GIFfany's disk into the oven. The animatronic holding her slumped and Mabel fell face first into the ball pit. By the time she had pulled herself out, Soos and Melody were deep in conversation. Soon, Soos gave a fist pump. Mabel mimicked him with a huge smile on her face, then jumped about five feet. Abuelita had just popped out of the ball pit.

"Yes. Yes, I am so happy." Mabel gave her an odd look. _Has she been following us around all day?_

"Soos' life is my soap opera." Abuelita gave a small smile while Mabel edged away from her. Soos and Melody were exiting the building and Mabel followed them. Her eyelids were beginning to get heavy. _All...I want to...do is...sleep._

* * *

And there we go! Part two of Soos and the Real Girl. Hoped you liked it. Please review to tell me what I could do better. And does anyone have any ideas for how Mabel could communicate? She's going to get tired of writing in her notebook all the time. Until next time!

-Hourglass


	3. Little Gift Shop of Horrors

Hey guys! This chapter is going to mostly be Mabel and Pacifica bonding time. Don't worry, there is no Macifica in this fic. Just friendly bonding, you know, 'cause they used to hate each other. I'm posting this a day early because I'll doubt I'll get time to post tomorrow. Remember, Mabel's thoughts will be in _italicized_ and what she writes in her notebook is _**italicized and bolded.**_ Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. Enjoy!

* * *

Mabel was curled up in the attic. Outside, a storm raged. Downstairs, she heard her grunkle open the door and welcome a lone tourist. She rolled her eyes at how greedy he was. He'd probably try to sell that old hand again. He'd been trying to sell that thing forever and no one had bought it yet. Waddles was curled up next to her, her scrapbook was open in her lap, the journal was tucked under her pillow, and some of Dipper's favorite mystery books were on her other side. She had begun reading one late at night when she had been really missing Dipper, and discovered that she liked them. Now, she couldn't stop reading them. But right now, she wanted to look through her scrapbook for a while.

On one of the pages were all their halloween costumes through the years. She giggled at the black cat costume, smiled at their zombie costumes. Then their last costume together. A tear trickled down Mabel's face as she stared at her and her brother in their peanut butter and jelly costumes. More and more tears flooded down her face until she went into full out breakdown mode. Tears, snot, the works.

She clutched the book to her chest, sobbing. Tears poured down her face, dripping over the pages. That was what made Mabel carefully place the book on the bed before grabbing her pillow and screaming into it, her tears soaking it completely. While she needed to let her emotions out, she didn't want to ruin one of the last reminders of her brother. _It's not fair! I'm the selfish one! He should be here…not me._ On this last thought, a million possibilities leaped into her head. What would have happened if Mabel hadn't insisted on doing her play. What would have happened if she had helped him figure out the password earlier.

Millions of timelines, millions of lives that Dipper could have lived, all wiped out with a single act. This filled Mabel with an unimaginable rage, one that promised revenge. No matter what, she would make Bill pay.

Another sob escaped her throat and she crumpled back against the bed. Her hands went to her head and yanked the blue and white pine tree hat off. Her messily cut hair tickled the back of her neck. She held the pine tree hat close to her chest and let her tears pour out. Mabel may have let her brother go, but she would never stop missing him. She couldn't if she wanted to. He was her other half!

A knock on the window yanked Mabel out of her thoughts. She looked up curiously. Something hit the window again. She ran over and pushed it open, despite the rain that soaked her to the bone. Her jaw dropped. There, standing outside in the rain, was Pacifica Northwest herself.

Mabel slammed the window shut, grabbed a nerf gun from her stash under the bed, and ran down to the back door. On her way down, she grabbed a pair of towels from the hall closet. Mabel wrapped one around herself, saving the other for Pacifica. Once Mabel reached the kitchen, she flung it open, the crash catching Pacifica's attention, who was preparing to throw another rock. Mabel gestured for her to come inside. Pacifica gratefully rushed inside. Mabel tossed her the extra towel and Pacifica gave her a thankful smile as she wrapped it around her shoulders.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mabel made her way over to the stove. She pulled out a saucepan, milk, chocolate powder, and whipped cream. She poured some milk into the saucepan and placed it over the flame. Pacifica finally spoke up.

"So," she began, "how are you doing?" Mabel rolled her eyes and mimed writing something. Pacifica blushed, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from where they sat on the counter. She pushed them over to Mabel, who gestured to Pacifica. Confused, Pacifica walked over to Mabel, the later shoving the spoon in Pacifica's head and gesturing for her to stir the milk. Pacifica quickly grabbed the spoon while Mabel picked up the pen. The pen hovered over the paper as Mabel gave Pacifica a suspicious look. _Why is she here? I thought she hated Dipper and I._ She scribbled down a couple sentences on her paper and pushed it over to Pacifica. Without stopping stirring the milk, Pacifica leaned over to read it. _**I'm fine. Why are you here?**_ Pacifica's face turned a color that would have made red jealous. She stammered for a moment, before finally spitting the words out.

"I needed to talk to someone," she admitted. "You were the best person I could think of." Mabel raised her eyebrow, and Pacifica rambled on.

"I may have had a small crush on your brother," she admitted, almost shyly. Mabel's jaw dropped. She reached over and scribbled on the paper. _**Really!? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I could have gotten the two of you together!**_ A sad look made its way onto Pacifica's face.

"You would forgive me," she said sadly. "But do you think I would have ever had a chance with Dipper? I ruined my chances a long time ago." Mabel shook her head, her nerf gun lay forgotten on the counter.

"Yeah, I did," Pacifica said. Mabel reached past her, grabbed the cacao powder, and dumped a large amount in the milk. This time, Pacifica raised her eyebrow. Mabel tossed her hair. The two stood in silence, neither having anything to say. When the hot chocolate was ready, Mabel took the pan from Pacifica, poured it into two mugs, swirled some whip cream on top, and handed one to Pacifica. Pacifica's face lit up as she sipped it. Just then, Mabel noticed a bag slung around Pacifica's shoulders. She pointed to it.

"Right!" Pacifica exclaimed. "I brought you a gift!" Mabel blushed and shook her head.

"You will take it," Pacifica insisted. Mabel rolled her eyes, but grabbed her nerf gun and began to make her way back to her room. She knew Pacifica was following because she could hear her footsteps. Mabel stopped by the doorway to the gift shop, hearing Stan talking to someone. Her eyes narrowed as she heard what he was saying.

"You know what, you're right. Don't buy the pig. In fact, I'm probably better off leaving him with my niece." Mabel held up her nerf gun and pulled back on the trigger. The mini bullet flew through the air and stuck to her grunkle's hat. Mabel smirked.

"No shooting in the house, sweetie!" Stan called to her. She rolled her eyes and continued toward the stairs. Mabel stormed up them, hot chocolate sloshing out of her cup and onto the wood floors. When she reached her room, she slammed the hot chocolate down and collapsed onto Dipper's bed. She couldn't stand to stay in her bed, so she had taken to sleeping in Dipper's.

Pacifica timidly walked in after Mabel and slowly sat down on Mabel's old bed. Pacifica shot the sock puppet a dirty look before turning back to Mabel. Neither of them spoke, until Mabel gestured at Pacifica.

"What?" Pacifica asked. Mabel pointed at the Mabel sock puppet. Pacifica none too gently yanked it off the bed post and tossed it to Mabel. She caught it and walked over to the triangle shaped window. The grappling hook hung from a hook next to the window. Mabel grabbed it, took a stance, and fired it through the window. _Never again. I will never look through that window again._

She replaced the grappling hook before throwing the sock puppet out the window and into the pouring rain. Pacifica, up until now, had been watching with amazed shock, but now she slowly came to. She grabbed a blanket off Mabel's bed and ran over to the window, pressing it up against the broken shards of glass. Mabel ran over to her bedside table, yanked open the drawer, pulled out the duct tape she had used to hang up her posters, and ran back over to Pacifica. She tore off a piece with her teeth and then pressed it against the top of the blanket. She repeated this process several times, until the blanket was firmly taped to the wall.

The girls stepped back and flopped onto Mabel's bed, giving the other a weak smile. Mabel made grabbie motions at Pacifica, the later stretching a blanket over herself and Mabel. Together, the two drifted into sleep, the rain drumming comfortably outside.

(Time-Skip)

Mabel and Pacifica had already eaten breakfast. Pacifica was perched on the counter, watching Mabel interact with Stan's newest attraction. Mabel breathed on the glass and drew a tic-tac-toe board on it. She then jabbed at it with her finger. The person rolled his eyes but drew a X in the top right corner. Mabel gave him a dirty look until Pacifica spoke up.

"Trust me, just let her be Xs," she said. The person gave an exasperated sigh, but drew an O in the middle. That went on for a while, Mabel changing her mind and Pacifica translating. Eventually, Pacifica grew bored. She walked over to where Mabel was having a staring contest with the poor person and unlocked the glass door. The person burst out.

"Thank you!" he cried out, before darting out the open window. A large crash was heard. Pacifica looked at Mabel.

"Should we be worried about that?" Mabel seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

So guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but you have to remember that Mabel and Dipper don't play a big role in _Little Gift Shop of Horrors._ And I promise, there won't be Macifica in this fic. Pacifica confessed to liking Dipper, and that's going to be important in _Weirdmageddon Escape From Reality._ I just needed Mabel and Pacifica to be friends for later things I have planned. Until next time!

-Hourglass


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Until further notice, this story is going to be discontinued. Please review, should I delete it for good? Or leave it up, then delete it and do a rewrite? Please tell me what you think! I'll add another author's note when I decide.

-Hourglass Cipher


End file.
